A New Member Sequel
by Elfen Children
Summary: *Sequel to A New Member* Looks like Ashley's on another adventure! Except this time her past may be the adventure! Just who is Ashley? What can't she remember her past? And why did Jeremy mistake her for someone else? Something's up and Ashley wants to know just what and why it's happening. *Summary may change to fit the story better, and mild language. Enjoy*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**~Light~** Well we finally did it! A Sequel to A New Member! Haha Thank you everyone for voting and reviewing our last story we love you guys!

**~Dark~ **Yep! You guys are awesome! Also this one picks up a couple of months after the last one and breaks off before the Taratos Arc so if you're reading that sorry, and isn't it awesome? I can't wait to see what happens to Gra- *Get's punched by twin and falls to the floor.*

**~Light~** BAKA! Don't ruin it for people! Anyway remember we don't own Fairy Tail because it belongs to Hiro Mashima one of the greatest Manga Artist/Creators of all time! Love you guys and enjoy the story!

* * *

"Man, I'm so tired!" I mumbled as I walked down the seemingly endless dry road with Rain, who was currently resting on my head as the sun tried to grill us alive.

"Uh-huh," Rain whispered weakly, too tired to say much as I walked next to Wendy and Carla. I looked at them and couldn't help but smile a little at the fact that even the prime and proper Carla seemed to be affected by the heat as well.

"I think I smell water!" Wendy said suddenly jerking up with a smile as I snapped to attention and looked around. "Come on! It's this way!" She said and dashed off of the long dirt road and into the trees forcing me to follow her into the shady trees that rustled in the slightly cool breeze. After a minute I completely lost sight of her and slowed to a stop, leaning against a tree nearby to catch my breath.

"Hey Rain, do you think you can fly?" I asked the limp exceed on my head as I slid to a sitting position on the cool ground. I heard her mumble something before she lifted up off of my head making the air feel cool as it blew through my long blue-black hair that seemed to match Gray's a bit. I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the coolness the shade provided while waiting for Rain and the others. The peace was almost putting me to sleep but something was whistling through the trees making my mind scream at me to move and just as I jerked forward slightly I heard a thunk and looked beside me to see a shard of ice about six inches long stuck in the tree and slowly causing other veins of cold blue ice to make their way outward around the tree. Without waiting for a second attack I scrambled away from the tree and looked around while summoning one of my newer armors, this one resistant against ice magic.

"AHHH!" I heard someone scream grabbing my attention before the sound was suddenly cut off.

"Wendy!" I yelled and turned towards the sound, just as something hit my back like a train sending me crashing forward and rolling to my feet.

"Damn!" Gray said angrily as he tackled me again making us fall to the ground.

"Get off of me you pervert!" I yelled whacking him on the head and dispelling my armor so I could get out from beneath him.

"Hey! Who you calling a pervert!" Gray demanded as I stood up and crossed my arms eyeing him up and down until he looked down and noticed he lacked his typical white button up shirt that he never buttoned. "Crap!" He yelled looking around for it as I laughed as Natsu walked into view with Happy, Carla, and Rain flying around him as a sheepish Wendy followed.

"Oi! Admit defeat!" Natsu said happily looking at me with his big toothy grin as I rolled my eyes before catching sight of a small white flag with a pink guild sign on it along with 'G.R.' written below it.

"When did you get that?" I demanded as he laughed and waved it in front of my face. That lasted maybe two seconds before I tackled him, hitting his chest and causing us both to hit the ground.

"Natsuuuu! You got tackled by a giiirrrl!" Happy sang tauntingly as I blew my blue-black hair out of my face and laughed along with everyone else.

"Alright, both of you, that's enough training for today. Let's go back to the guild to swim!" Gray said turning to leave with his shirt and pants now both missing.

"Gray clothes." Wendy and I said at the same time, watching as the much older guy panicked and scrambled for his clothes.

...

...

"I still can't believe it, you'd think it would cool down eventually." I sighed loudly as I fell back to land on the cool shaded ground as the sun beat down on us from above in the middle of a blistering hot day.

"Yes I have to agree, it's gotten to hot! At least we have such a large pool" Rain said laying beside me as I traced the glittering spots of sunlight peeking through the vibrant green leaves above us as the guild did what they did best, party.

"CANNON BALL!" I heard a boy yell followed by a loud splash and many male yells of approval.

"Doing tricks is manly!" I heard Elfman yell followed by an even bigger splash as I assumed he jumped in. I laughed and eased up into a sitting position to look out at the party being celebrated for no other reason than to be together and cool off. I sat there for a minute watching everyone laughing and having fun before getting up and, shooting a look at a dozing Rain, charged towards the pool diving in with a laugh right next to Lisanna, Levy, and their dragon slayers coating them with water. I could faintly hear the happy yells from beneath the water as I swam around looking up at the outside world above me before turning and allowing myself to float up towards the surface.

"Now!" I heard a boy yell just as I broke the surface barely getting a breath of water before I was sent up into the air screaming as I fell back towards the pool only to be caught mid-air by a blast of air and sent off course towards Gray's Ice Pool hitting it with a loud splash. I jerked up and out of the water as soon as the frigid water hit me screaming at the two boys laughing in the shallow end so hard they were holding their sides as Wendy folded her arms behind her back and tried to look innocent and anywhere but at me.

"JEREMY! ROMEO! WENDY!" I screamed and ran towards the pool, intent on getting mainly Jeremy back for sending me sky-high.

"Ashley! Don't run!" I heard Gray yell as I jumped over someone's towel and landed in the shallow end causing a black haired boy and a blond haired boy to suddenly stop laughing and scramble for the sides of the pool. Moving as quickly as I could I jumped towards the blond boy and latched myself onto his back forcing the taller boy to stumble and sink beneath the waters. I held on tight as he pushed us both out of the water and high up into the air before landing on the hot cement next to Natsu and Lucy who were both holding one of the twins.

"Let go!" Jeremy demanded as I squeezed him tighter and smiled at the sound of childish delight coming from the two small baby twins next to us.

"Not until you promise not to do it again." I demanded and grabbed his ears to make sure he said yes.

"OW! OW! OW! F-FINE!" He yelled leaning back as I pulled making the twins and their parents laugh as Jeremy started to walk backwards.

"Is that a ye-" I started only to realize he had tripped and we were both falling back into the pool. Right on top of his accomplices, Romeo and Wendy. All four of us screamed before crashing below the water and pushing at each other trying to get away from the other. I grunted underwater as I felt someone's foot hit my stomach forcing me to the bottom which actually helped me escape the three bigger and heavier bodies. I smiled and quickly swam away from them and towards the surface gasping for air and turning to look at the group just as a large shadow covered me. I turned around and blinked as the sun hit my eyes before smiling nervously at the sight of a towering Gajeel.

"I'm in trouble right?" I asked laughing nervously as he gave his signature 'Gehee' laugh before grabbing me under both arms and tossing me far into the deep end making me scream before I heard someone laugh as arms grabbed me and we both fell into the cold clear water.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Here it is! We're sorry about not updating in a while! But now that summer is here we'll definitely be updating more often!

**~Light~** Tell us who else Ashley should take on her mission in a review! Haha enjoy!

**~Both~** Remember we don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs! Thanks and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

As the water folded around us I pushed away from whoever held me and swam to the surface. I greedily gulped the air as a certain red head emerged, smiling and laughing at me. I frowned and splashed her with water only to regret as she retaliated.

"Erza! Stop!" I yelled between laughs as I was sprayed with water. I heard her laugh and blinked away the water in my eyes as the splashing stopped only to have the arms wrap around me again.

"I win," she whispered as I blushed and tried to swim out of her arms silently thankful for my already red face as she squeezed me tighter before gasping as we both felt another set of arms wrap around us followed by a deep chuckle.

"And what are my two favorite girls competing about now?" Jellal asked as he kissed Erza on the cheek making her blush and stutter a bit allowing me to swim out of her grasp. I let myself float for a minute watching the two stare at each other with what Mira called love sick looks before swimming to the edge and climbing out.

"Ashley!" I heard someone yell a split second before I felt a familiar weight land on my head making me smile.

"Careful Rain, or I'll throw you in the water." I teased the exceed as she sighed from my wet head. I let her sit there as I made my way over to the outdoor bar in search of a cool drink.

"Hey Ashley, let me guess. Water?" Warren asked already holding an ice cold bottle of water in his hand. I smiled as I took the offered refreshment not surprised with his ability to already know what I wanted. I mean seriously he was a telepathic, after all.

"Hey, Ashley how is the training with Natsu and Gray going?" Warren asked conversationally making me groan as he laughed.

"Terrible! We didn't even last ten minutes before they took our flag!" I told him as he grinned and began cleaning one of the glasses behind the bar, twirling the fragile glass between his fingers as he expertly rubbed the cloth over it.

"Well from what Gray told me, you and Wendy are definitely getting better." Warren said making me feel a little better as I twirled the bottle feeling better at the indirect praise from Gray.

"Did he, you know, say anything else?" I asked curiously trying to keep my mind blank and my voice calm. He stopped cleaning the glass and carefully set it down before filling it with a sweet smelling juice and passing it to me.

"He did mention something about" he started just as someone crashed into him from the side of the bar creating a loud crash.

"Take that you ice princess!" Natsu yelled as Gray stood up, with different color smoothies in his hair and glared at him not noticing the swirl eyed Warren he had landed on. I quickly grabbed my bottle of water as he leapt over the counter and charged at Natsu, who was laughing so hard at him, he had tears in his eyes.

"What'd you call me ash for brains?" Gray yelled as he punched Natsu in the jaw causing the fire user to fall into the pool with a splash. I decided at this point it was probably safer to go ahead and slip inside to escape the heat and future destruction of the pool area.

"_Well it was nice while it lasted._" I thought as I eased the door open and slipped inside the cool quiet guild. I sighed in happiness at the cool reprieve before reequipping into a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a plain baby blue tank top that showed off my dark green guild mark as well as the tan I had been working on for the past few days. On my feet were a pair of simple sandals that matched Natsu's but instead of being the same black color they were a light blue and white that went perfectly with my shirt and hair tie that pinned my long raven hair in a simple high pony tail.

"Hey Rain want to check on a mission?" I asked the exceed on my head as she gave a lazy yes that made me smile. Without another word I walked over to the request board and started scanning it for a job request that seemed interesting.

"_Recover my book!...Nah to easy...Missing Pet!...Definitely not...Capture This Vulcan!...Maybe._" I thought before I caught the sound of low voices coming from upstairs. Curious I poked Rain to get up and motioned to the upstairs.

"I think someone's up there," I whispered as she wrapped her tail around me and lifted me up towards the forbidden second floor which held the S-rank missions, that Natsu said were the best and hardest, and the Master's office.

"...up to her." A familiar female voice said in a happy voice that made me roll my eyes and smile as Rain quietly set me down and I eased closer to the Master's closed door.

"Your right First. Ashley, I highly doubt you will hear much through that door." The Master said making me turn red from my head to my toes as Rain laughed and opened the door, allowing us to slip inside to see Master Makarov sitting at his desk with Mavis.

"Would you like to know what we were discussing?" Makarov asked looking at me with serious eyes as I smiled nervously and missed with my hands, a habit I had picked up from Wendy.

"Yes?" I questioned making him sigh as Mavis and Rain smiled and laughed softly. "I mean no? Um wait! It's alright I'll just pretend I didn't hear anything and go." I said rushing through my words which in turn made the Master smile kindly before motioning for me to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk. I immediately sat down in front of the huge dark colored wooden desk with the guild sign carved into the front and looked at both Masters wondering what they had been discussing.

"Ashley do you remember when you arrived here?" Makarov asked me making me frown slightly in confusion before shrugging.

"A little, why?" I asked looking from one to the other as Rain flew down to sit in my lap.

"Do you remember anything before that?" He asked me causing me to lean back against the soft plush chair in thought. After a few minutes of silence I shook my head no making him sigh loudly.

"How would you like to go back to where you came from?" Mavis asked me in a serious voice that didn't seem to fit her and made her seem slightly scary.

"Why? I mean do you mean like a visit or no?" I asked confused and curious at the same time.

"Ashley, you aren't from here and if you want I can take you back to where you're from." Mavis said in a calm voice that made me furrow my eyebrows.

"Will I come back here?" I asked in a serious tone as both Masters looked at each other before nodding at me. "Then sure, I've always wondered why I have no memories before I came here. Can I bring the team?" I asked getting excited and smiling.

"I don't think I can carry all of you so just limit to two others, alright?" Mavis said earning a nod from me as I stood up. "Meet me back here tomorrow afternoon." Mavis said before I bowed to both of them and ran out of the office to go tell Erza and Jellal my plans and decide who was going to go with me other than Rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**~Dark~** We don't own Fairy Tail or anything we referenced!

**~Light~** We only own the OCs and leave a review please please please!

**~Both~** Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

"So," I said dodging a blunt sword thrust from Erza before swinging at her feet. "Mavis was at the guild earlier." I continued managing to clip the edge of her training gear with the blunt training sword I held, leaving a bright green glowing mark. I watched her nod before she slashed me across the chest, leaving a bright red mark that pulsed to signal my death.

"What about it, little bit?" She asked me as Jellal passed us each a towel to dry off with while Rain gave us each a cold bottle of water. I rolled my eyes at the nick name she gave me before rubbing my sweaty face to dry off a little.

"She asked if I wanted to go back to wherever I came from for a visit." I said and watched her reaction from the corner of my eye. "She said I could take two people with me and I was wondering if...you know, you wanted to come?" I asked not expecting the next part as Jellal suddenly lifted me up onto his shoulders making me yell in surprise.

"Oh I'm hurt! Not going to let me come?" He asked as I laughed from surprise while Erza did the same leading us out of the small gym and back towards home.

"She did say two!" I said in my defense as we walked through the streets of Magnolia at twilight. "If she said three I'd think about letting you come." I said with a smile as I looked down at him from my perch on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, I do believe Meredy wanted my help with something over the next few days." Jellal said and grinned when Erza shot him a look. "Don't worry, it's just to do some recon for the Council. It shouldn't take more than two or three days." He explained earning a nod from Erza as we turned down a quiet street towards a decent sized one story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"When do you leave?" Erza asked as I jumped down from Jellal's shoulders and finished the walk, walking in between them.

"Mavis said to met her tomorrow afternoon so I guess then," I said with a shrug as we walked inside the cool house. I smiled and happily flipped the switch to the lights inside revealing a spacious living room that resembled the girl's dorm living room with thick padded chairs and book shelves as well as pictures scattered everywhere on the walls.

"Let me guess, you girls are to tired to cook?" Jellal asked us with a grin as we both fell into two identical recliners with sighs. "How does shrimp Alfredo sound?" He asked earning a thumbs up from me as Rain flew over to the book shelf and grabbed a book.

"Whatever you want to cook is fine with me," Erza said as she grabbed a book she had been reading and started it reminding me of Levy when she read. I watched as Jellal bent down and gave her a kiss before nimbly dancing out of the way as she tried to hit him with her book making Rain and me laugh.

"Do you know where I came from?" I asked Erza after a few minutes making her blush and stutter for a minute while Rain stared down at me from her perch on the top of my chair.

"Jellal!" She finally managed to get out causing me to give her a confused look before realization dawned on me.

"No! That's not what I meant!" I yelled jumping up and feeling my face burn as she sighed in relief while Jellal came running in with a frying pan of shrimp and a spoon with an apron that said kiss the cook.

"What? Who?" He asked looking back and forth between us before relaxing and standing up straight. "What happened?" He asked as I covered my face and fell back in my seat with a groan.

...

"So do you have everything you'll need?" Erza asked me for the umpteenth time as we ate the shrimp Alfredo with bread sticks.

"First aid kit?" Jellal asked without looking up as he stabbed a shrimp.

"Yes sir," I said eating another bite of the food before effectively blocking a bite of shrimp from Rain's claws making her pout at me.

"Spare clothes?" Erza asked as I nodded with my mouth full. "What about a fire kit?" She asked making me reach into my pocket for the flint and steel I always made sure to have on me.

"Alright, the final thing. Who else is going with you?" Jellal asked making me stop and think for a minute.

"Rain and Erza," I said nodding at my choice as Rain grinned from the spot next to me before grabbing a shrimp and eating it making me glare at her as she smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, what about Jeremy?" Erza asked making me snap my head over to see her smiling secretively.

"What about him?" I asked narrowing my eyes before snapping back over at Rain as she ate another shrimp. "Stop eating all my shrimp!" I yelled at her making her give me an innocent look as she wiped her lips.

"If I remember correctly he offered to follow you to the end of Earthland if you didn't take him on your next mission." Erza teased making me groan before an idea popped in my head.

"Then it's a good thing I won't be in Earthland!" I said before frowning in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked as everyone looked at me.

"I don't know, I mean I just know I won't be in Earthland." I said with a shrug before Erza looked down to see she had no shrimp.

"Hey!" She said poking Jellal as he finished off his food and I noticed I was out of shrimp as well. "You ate all my shrimp!" She exclaimed just as Rain burped loudly drawing everyone's attention to the grey exceed.

"Rain!" We yelled causing the exceed to shot off the table and fly away with me close behind.

...

"Hard to believe she's only been with us for a year," Erza whispered as she and Jellal watched the girl sleeping in the room down the hall from theirs. Jellal nodded before wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller red head.

"Yeah, it seems like she's been with us forever." He whispered in her ear as they watched her roll over slightly onto her side, making Rain, who had been asleep on her chest, fall to lay beside her. Erza laughed softly at the sight before easing the door shut and leading Jellal down the hall to their own room.

"Now you and I are going to talk." Erza said making him groan but follow with a half smile. Once the door was closed and they were both curled up in bed Erza gave him a kiss. "Tell me about this mission," she said and waited as he got comfortable.

"Well apparently Doranbolt contacted Meredy yesterday and told her that one of the dark guilds is acting suspicious." Jellal said frowning slightly before continuing. "Meredy said she went to check it out herself and was able to watch a few of the members unloading strange crates with holes in them, for breathing. She said she wasn't able to stay long before running the risk of being seen but she told me that whatever their doing can't be good because she encountered a boy around her age running away." He said waiting to see if Erza was listening.

"What happened?" She asked feeling dread well up in her throat.

"Apparently the guild is kidnapping people and using them for experiments and other things." Jellal said slowly and watched as Erza's face shifted through horror, disgust, and anger. "Meredy was able to get more information out of the boy and she found out that they're taking people who live on the streets so no one would be suspicious. The last she told me was the boy would be joining our team and she wasn't going to change her mind." Jellal said and couldn't help but smile a little at the girl's stubbornness before frowning again.

"I'm going to come with you," Erza told him with a voice of finality that he knew he couldn't fight.

"What about Ashley?" He asked trying to find some kind of advantage to keep her out of danger even though she was an S-class mage like him.

"What about her?" Erza asked in a dangerous voice that warned Jellal he was in dangerous water.

"If I remember correctly she suffered amnesia from abusive before she joined Fairy Tail. Are you sure you want her to encounter the source or sources of that abuse by herself?" Jellal said playing his last card. As he looked down at Erza he inwardly sighed in relief at the look of worry on her face as she thought about what he said.

"Fine, but I want you to be extra careful!" She told him as he smiled softly and kissed her making her blush and temporarily forget everything.

...

"So you're going back?" Romeo asked me still amazed at what I had told the group.

"Yeah, I'm curious about where I'm from." I said keeping my focus on the game of Mage Battle that Wendy and I had been playing for the last ten minutes, both easily beating the boys within twenty minutes of starting the game.

"Are you sure? You've never wanted to know about your past before?" Jeremy said as Wendy moved a small group of soldiers to stand off to the side of the board leaving her generals wide open.

"That was before I found out I'm not from here," I said with a shrug as I moved my own soldiers forward to attack leaving a few behing to protect my generals. As I did I caught a faint smile on Wendy's face and knew I had lost as she moved her soldiers in front of my generals and soldiers winning the game. "Dang it Wendy! You're just to good!" I said exasperated as I leaned back just as Rain and Carla landed on the table beside us.

"Lose another game?" Rain asked me with a pitying look as I glared at the board while Wendy laughed. "Anyway it's almost time, you ready to go?" Rain asked me causing me to pat the messenger bag beside me in answer.

"I'll see you guys when I get back," I said with a smile as I slipped the strap over my shoulder and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Jeremy said jumping up, causing Romeo to fall backwards off of the bench. "I'm coming with you!" He told me with a look of determination that made me pause. After a minute I nodded and looked at Rain who only shrugged before flying up to land on my shoulder.

"Alright, but don't complain when Mavis says you can't come." I told him as I made my way outside with him following close behind. It took us five minutes but we were standing behind the guild already fighting.

"Tell me!" I yelled at him while Rain flew above us while Erza came around the corner with Mavis.

"No!" Jeremy yelled back before blasting me with his magic. I screamed as I flew up into the air before falling back with a sword in my hand, ready to chop his head off.

"Both of you stop!" Erza yelled distracting me enough to miss Jeremy and hit the ground, hard. "If you two don't stop fighting then I will be forced to intervene!" Erza said angrily looking ready to rip us to pieces before Mavis rested a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry about it," Mavis said before looking at both of us as I got up shooting a glare at Jeremy before turning away from him with my arms crossed. "Now I see you brought two people." Mavis said in her happy voice as Rain landed on my head with a hat I didn't know she had.

"I'm bringing Rain and Erza not Jeremy," I said angrily making Mavis laugh.

"It's been a while since the guild has had any love issues." Mavis said with a laugh making my face burn when Erza joined in.

"I don't like her/him!" We both yelled before glaring at each other.

"Now, now, it's alright to love each other." Mavis said making me stick my tongue out in disgust. "Now, since Rain is an exceed you do not need to worry about her being a bother since she is a magical creature so if Jeremy wishes to come he may." Mavis said making Jeremy whoop with joy as I groaned.

"Alright, can we go now?" I asked looking at Mavis pleadingly as she nodded and held out her hands. Grinning from ear to ear I put my hand in one of hers while Jeremy did the same with the other and grabbed Erza's hand. I barely blinked before I felt us flying and looked around us in amazement. We were passing places so quickly I barely had time to focus on them.

"Look over there! It's Rin!" I heard Jeremy yell pointing at a boy covered in blue flames before pointing at another of a girl with a boy's hair cut wearing a yellow dress and surrounded by boys wearing uniforms with blue jackets. "And it's Haruhi and the others from Ouran!"

"What do you mean?" I yelled at him as we passed a boy wearing an eye patch as he seemed to yell at a man wearing a butler outfit. Jeremy didn't seem to hear me as he looked around in amazement.

"Look it's Asuna and Kirito!" He yelled almost knocking Rain off of his head as he looked at a boy wearing all black wielding two swords running at some skeletal creature with a girl with light orange brown hair wearing all white.

"I hate to disturb the sight seeing but we're almost there." Mavis said drawing both of our attentions as Erza nodded seeming just as impressed as I was with our surroundings. I nodded also and looked ahead of us just as we passed through some sort of hole and floated down into a clearing with a stream and a run down shed that seemed to be abandoned with something on the side that looked like a black blob with a tail.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around as Erza did the same a feeling of deja vu hitting me as Jeremy ran around grinning like a mad man. "Mavis," I said turning to look for her only to see she had vanished.

"She'll be back tomorrow to get us." Erza said as Rain flew over to me and landed on my head with a groan.

"You okay?" I asked her while rubbing her ears carefully making her purr.

"Yeah, Jeremy made me dizzy when he was spinning." She said making me laugh before lifting her and the hat up off of my head and holding her in my arms while placing the hat in my bag.

"I can't believe it." I heard Jeremy say as I walked over to him and stared down at him while Erza went over to the shed and went inside slowly, her sword out and ready should anything be in there. "We're here. We're actually here!" He said softly as a breeze ruffled his hair making me notice how happy he looked.

"Since you know where we are you explain it to us." I told him, kicking his side lightly and making him open his eyes and look up at me.

"If this is a dream I never want to wake up," he said not answering my question. I rolled my eyes at him before looking over to see Erza still hadn't come out of the shed.

"Erza?" I asked jogging over to look inside the dim shed to see Erza holding up a pale pink shirt that was ripped on the side along with a few dark spots. "What did you find?" I asked stepping over a small fireplace as I walked over to a stack of boards covered in a few sets of clothing with a bag sitting on the edge.

"Someone lived here at some point," Erza said as I lifted up the bag to find a few books inside that made no sense to me until I pulled out a small book with our guild name on it.

"Erza," I mumbled drawing her attention and showing her the book with a picture of Lucy, Natsu, and Happy on the cover. She carefully took it away from me and began flipping through it looking at the pages with a frown before closing it and staring at the cover as Jeremy walked inside.

"I see you found Ellie's place," Jeremy said looking around the one room shed with a fond look.

"What is this?" I asked him, taking the book from Erza and holding it up for him to see. I watched him turn to look at us before he went pale and yanked the book out of my grasp.

"Where did you find this?" He asked angrily before pushing past me and grabbing the bag pulling the other things out of it as if his life depended on it. "You should no all this," I heard him mutter as Erza grabbed him, pulling him away from the bag while Rain pulled a blue notebook out of his hands.

"Jeremy! What are you not telling us?" Erza asked in a stern voice as Jeremy stared at the book in Rain's hands before his eyes fell to the Fairy Tail book on what I now realized was the bed.

"It's to hard to explain," he said lowly before yanking out of Erza's grasp and walking over to me. I blinked at him owlishly as he gripped my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes trying to find something.

"Jeremy, let go of me." I said trying to pull out of his grip as tears came to his eyes freaking me out as Erza watched us closely.

"Jeremy, who does this place belong to?" Erza asked him forcing him to break eye contact with me and look at her as Rain landed on my shoulder shaking slightly.

"This place belonged to Ellie and me before I screwed up." He said shooting me a distressed look. "I'm so sorry," he said looking at me as I began to put two and two together.

"I'm Ellie, aren't I?" I asked and watched as tears fell from the corners of his eyes. "But why are you so sorry? You're my friend right?" I asked him as he nodded before taking a shaky breath.

"You and I used to be friends when we were younger and this place was our hide away. Then when your parents started doing drugs and drinking I didn't believe you. I wanted to be one of the cool kids in school and...and I...I denied I was your real friend and turned my back on you." Jeremy said making a feeling of sadness well up inside of me as Erza looked at him in shock. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done it but every time I wanted to apologize you would run away. I'm such a jerk, Ellie. I'm so sorry." Jeremy said with tears rushing down his face as he looked at me. I stared at him blankly before realizing I was holding the first sword I had ever had, dismissing it I raised my hand and before anyone could stop me. I slapped him across the face sending a resounding crack through out the room as he stopped crying and everyone stared at me in shock.

"Shut up you idiot." I said, letting my bangs hang in my eyes as I watched him slowly turn his eyes to me before his head followed suit. "My name is Ashley Fernandez not Ellie. Whoever she is, I mean was, I'm not her. So whatever you did with her in the past is just that. The past." I said looking up at him then to see my reflection in his eyes.

"Right now you are one of my best friends and a member of Fairy Tail, so act like it." I told him making him give me a watery smile. Without thinking about it I gave him a hug, looking over his shoulder at Erza as she gave me a small smile while Rain gave me a thumbs up.

"Now, what's this about my parents?" I asked once the moment was over and we had all calmed down.


End file.
